monorisu_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Grestin
New Grestin, officially the New Grestin States, is a country that focuses it's effort in the scientific advances for Kerbals on Kerbin and beyond... We have a military force that is partially externally contracted... however we have weapon systems and military strategies that are practiced in select regions... We do wish to cooperate with other nations however we also do not wish to begin any wars. Policy The New Grestin States takes a stand point of being militarily neutral... we will not fight unless attacked. We will however make political alliances with select groups after heavy negotiations and higher up decision making. We will protect any vassal or fellow MDP allies of the a New Grestin States. Government The New Grestin States is run by new system of government that allows for a single ruler that is checked by 2 divisions, one which manages the Kerbal's rights and votes (Domestic Branch) and another branch which manages the Bill of Actions (Administrative Branch). The Bill of Action lists what a leader may and may not do... but aside from that the leader or- Commander in Chief must take action as to progress the nation in the best way forward as they are selected by a cabinet every 10 years... however a leader may be removed from office should he break the regulations of the Bill of Actions. The New Grestin States takes a stand point of having no single political "party" but rather be a single entity which works towards set goals made by the Domestic as requested by the people. Current Government Leaders: * Commander in Chief: Peter * Domestic Head of Office: Amy Kerman * Head of Administrative Branch: Chaffey Kerman * New Grestin General of Arms: Dewey Kerman * Office of Foreign Affairs: Unni Kerman Past New Grestin Commander in Chiefs: * Kennedy Kerman (2038-2050) * Kellen Kerman (2051-2057) * Kessler Kerman (2058-2063) * Burger Kerman (2063-2069) * Peter (2070-2078?) *expected complete term Past New Grestin General At Arms: * Jabe Kerman (2041-2052) * Dewey Kerman (2052-) Past New Grestin Head of Foreign Affairs Office * Bonnie Kerman (2040-2066) * Unni Kerman (2070-) History Pre-2041 NGS was reborn from the fall of the old governments. Angus Kerman is regarded as the father of the nation who decided to remake the government and reboot the mainland's power. So he created the current constitution alongside Shawn Kerman, Gus Kerman and Felix Kerman. Angus was elected to be the Commander in Chief thereafter, serving for four successive terms. Efforts in science took place throughout the Kerbin the largest housed in the mountains of New Grestin. On top of K2 the largest observatory on Kerbin can be found. Science teams have also been sent to the North and South poles for further exploration and research. Population The people of New Grestin live in four main areas. To the northern border of New Grestin with a current populace of 5 million in total is the city of Ambargo which straddles New Grestin's northern border. Jebediah Space Port is the city that expands 30km away from the original Kerbal Space Center with a current population of 2 million. Lastly Kerbals lives in the southern border especially increasing size of the scientific trips made to and from the north pole. This city is known as the "Southern Post" and has 1 million Kerbals living there along with New Grestin's three main colleges: Bob Kerman Memorial College; Jebediah Memorial Flight University; and Bill's Aeronautical University for Military Cadets. Which receive an average three hundred thousand applications a year.